


I'm your heir; NOT HIM!

by Sei_K



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hints of sexual abuse, Scars, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sei_K/pseuds/Sei_K
Summary: It didn't matter what he had to endure; as long as Mokuba was safe, he would take anything, everything, through gritted teeth.





	I'm your heir; NOT HIM!

**Author's Note:**

> While I've been writing/role-playing since 2005-ish, this is the first time I've posted one of my works on a public site; needless to say, this is a little nerve wracking. When I wrote this a few years ago, I had planned to expand it; especially since I feel Isono Roland plays such a pivotal role in Seto Kaiba's survival in his younger years. Unfortunately, that never happened (at least, not yet).
> 
> Anyways... Enjoy!

His breath caught in his throat as the steel toed shoe collided with his abdomen. Before he could ease the pain through coughing, the assault continued –each kick more harsh and brutal than the previous and sending him further and further against the far side of the room until his back roughly collided with a wall, creating a small dent and slight cracks. Each time a pained cough successfully escaped, a rough kick would prevent any inhalation of air. His lungs were burning, begging for oxygen.  
  
And then, the kicks stopped.  
Or so he thought.  
  
Suddenly, a crack broke the silence. Grounding his teeth, he barely succeeded in keeping a pained scream hidden. The bastard had decided kicking wasn’t enough, and had resorted to digging the tip of his heel into the intercostal spaces of his ribs. The assault had been so fast, and so harsh, that Seto swore his ribs were broken. With his jaw aching from how tightly clenched they'd been through the ordeal, the brunette attempted to twist his body and grab the CEO’s leg, thinking if he knocked him over, despite being battered, he would have a chance to overpower the old man. However, the monstrous tyrant continued to surprise him; just when he thought he had an idea, the bastard remained steps ahead. Gozaburo gave an especially hard stomp to what remained of the structure that was his ribs.  
  
No doubt he'd be recovering from this incident for months.  
  
His whole body felt like it had been doused in gasoline and was consumed in monstrous flames. He hurt. EVERYWHERE. The pain was excruciating and Seto could see black specks form in the corner of his eyes. But he couldn’t appear weak. He WOULDN’T appear weak in front of this sadistic man.  
  
Fighting back unconsciousness, he made another attempt at incapacitating the male. However, the attempt ended in failure upon an excruciating pain shooting through his body. He couldn’t move. Stuck on his side, he narrowed his eyes and looked down to see his adopted father, again, digging the heel of his shoe into the intercostal space between the ribs he had purposely broken; the sensitive space where bundles of the body’s nerves resided. Seto struggled under him. His opposite hand, which trembled horribly, attempted to grab Gozaburo’s leg, hoping to give himself enough time to get away from his brute of a father.  
  
“Pathetic.”  
  
Suddenly, an unbearable pain shot through his hand as Gozaburo buried the heel of his other shoe into his palm. “Look at you,” sadistic amusement lined his words. “I might decide to take it easy on you, if you start begging for mercy.”  
  
“Go to hell, old man.”  
  
“You first, dog.” And with that, the graying male wasted no time kicking his adopted son further into the wall, causing it to concave inward.  
  
Wincing, but free from Gozaburo’s grip, he braced his arms forward and started to lift his torso. It was hard, and everything hurt. But he refused to give his adopted father any reason to belittle him. To keep him down and view him weak. No; he wouldn’t give the man the satisfaction. "You spineless, good-for-nothing abomination." He managed to make it to a kneeling position, his right arm protectively spayed across his torso. “The authorities will hear of this.” He'd make sure of it. He had beaten the warlord at chess; he would find a way to beat him in life.  
  
Or so he briefly thought.  
  
“Go ahead Seto,” he responded, unnerved. “Go to the authorities. Ruin the Kaiba name. I dare you.” The stout man reached towards him with remarkable speed and, before he knew it, the young teen was roughly shoved against the wall. Two powerful hands were tightly wrapped around his throat, threatening to steal every last breathe of air he had just managed to take in. “But you’d best believe, before you’re back on those streets as a worthless nobody, that your dear little brother will learn of everything that’s happened between us.” He leaned forward, his breathe, which smelled of cigarette smoke, quickly filled Seto’s flaring nostrils. “No… YOU’LL be on the streets. I’ll keep Mokuba. He’ll be a fun little pet.” Gozaburo grinned, and Seto lost it.  
  
Suddenly, Gozaburo was thrown half way across the room. The force of it actually caused his body to slide a few feet, landing near an area of the room where several individuals were seated. Said individuals immediately stood up, “Mister Kaiba!”  
  
Panting, and struggling to stay on his feet, he walked towards the audience. “I don’t care what you do to me.” An arm rested across his sore abdomen. “But Mokuba has nothing to do with any of this! I’m your heir; NOT HIM!”  
  
“Oh, but Seto.” He had expected his adopted father to be furious. To pummel him to the brink of death. Thus, he was shocked when Gozaburo stood up and looked at him with a terrifyingly sinister grin. “He has everything to do with this. Because,” Sharp blue hues saw a flash of silver and, before he knew what was going on, pain racked his body once more as his legs gave in under him and he collapsed. On the ground, groaning, he tried to left himself, but found he no longer had the energy to do so. Gozaburo walked over and flipped him onto his back, pointing the gun at him again. The barrel touched where his heart was and, millimeters away from it, there was a bleeding whole.  
  
The bastard had shot him.  
  
“Mokuba is your weakness. Your heart. You’ll do just about anything for him.” He dug the barrel further into his chest. “And that’s why you’re weak. But don’t worry; we’ll fix that.” And with that, Gozaburo bashed the barrel of the gun into the side of head. Getting up, the senior Kaiba wiped the gun with a handkerchief before placing it back in its hiding spot. Walking towards his associates, he grinned. “I’ll break him yet.” The other members in the room returned the cruel smirks as they all left, uncaring of the fact that the teen could have very well died where he laid.  
  
“Master Seto!”  
  
_’Damn the bastard. Damn the bastard to the deepest, darkest part of hell. No father should ever treat their child like this.’_ His grip over the gunshot wound tightened, as crimson stained his hands and shirt. “Master Seto!"


End file.
